


Pathetic

by FrantheAnne



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrantheAnne/pseuds/FrantheAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unalaq travels down to the South Pole after Tonraq's banishment to try and talk some sense into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathetic

"Why is the Northern Water Tribe's Chief's ship docked here? The Glacier Spirits festival isn't for another month! We haven't prepared to accommodate him yet!"

A friendly dockhand clapped the visibly nervous man on the shoulder, offering a smile of reassurance. "Calm down Muta, it's just his son. Apparently he's here visiting someone." 

"So you're telling me that  _Prince Unalaq is wandering through the streets without an official escort_? Are you mad?!"

The dockhand shrugged, scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry Muta, but as soon as the ship docked, Prince Unalaq took off. He was in a real hurry. I wonder who he's meeting."

"Brother, let me help you, please, I know I can-" Unalaq pleaded with Tonraq, eyes wide and arms spread, trying to convince him to see reason.

Unalaq had arrived at Tonraq's home mere minutes ago, and was already feeling smothered by the waves of hostility he felt Tonraq radiating. The cramped living quarters hadn't helped the situation either.

Unalaq had barely reined in his shock at the sight of his brother's extremely humble abode. 

Tonraq's muscular build had seemed decidedly out of place in the tiny studio apartment he had holed up in, his large frame in stark contrast to the confining walls he was housed within.

"I don't need your help! It's you and your damned spirits' fault I'm down here anyway!" Tonraq glowered at his younger brother, his barely concealed rage threatening to overwhelm what little rationality he still possessed.

"But Tonraq, please, I'm begging you, we  _have_  to go down to the South Pole! It's just like the scrolls said, the Everstorm is coming back, and unless we can appease the spirits-" Unalaq had tried in vain to get his brother to listen to his pleas when Tonraq had abruptly cut him off.

"Forget the spirits already Unalaq! Oh yes, you and your superior knowledge, always higher than the rest of us. Just because you've spent your miserable life studying the monsters that destroyed mine doesn't mean I have to listen to you! What do you know anyway?! There's nothing you can do! You've always been such a weak, miserable nerd, sitting alone working at his books no friends in sight. It was irritating how you always followed me around. I thought that at least being banished down here would allow me to escape from having you two steps behind me. But even now, you've come to the other side of the world. You've followed me to the other end of the world Unalaq. You're pathetic. You and your spirits." Tonraq turned away quickly, as though it hurt to look at his brother. 

"Please, just leave me alone, Unalaq." He finally said, hurt coloring his voice, "Isn't it enough that I've been banished from the only home I've ever known? Now my little brother has to try and bail me out?"

When no response came, Tonraq slowly turned to face his brother, and was surprised by a mirrored expression of pain on Unalaq's face.

"I'm sorry," Unalaq managed to choke out, "That you feel that way, Brother."

Tonraq felt no shortage of self-resentment when he saw the tears begin to well up in his younger brother's eyes, hated himself when he realized that Unalaq was making the conscious decision to stare at the ground instead of looking into his eyes.

"I realize now that I put you in a difficult place when I told you where those soldiers had fled, and that you had to choose between letting them get away, or attacking them and destroying the forest. I should have gone with you to ensure the forest stayed safe, that it would not be damaged. I am sorry, brother, that you hated me following you around, resent me for coming down here."

Unalaq dashed at a stray tear on his cheek, and forced himself to look into his older brother's eyes.

"But when you see someone as your hero, as your role model, isn't it normal to want to learn everything about them?"

His eyes bright with more unshed tears, Unalaq turned and placed his hand on the doorknob, prepared to leave.

"It seems," he murmured, "You do not want to listen to your pathetic little brother, and his pathetic little theories. I apologize for wasting your time, Tonraq. I will make sure I do not do it again."

The door shut with a quiet 'click' as Tonraq slid to his knees.

"What did I just do?" He asked himself.

"What did I just do?"

_______________________________________________________

Wrote a little one-shot about Tonraq and Unalaq.

I feel as though these two really loved each other, and that Tonraq protected his little brother and Unalaq hero-worshipped Tonraq, and because of the rift between them because of Tonraq's banishment things are bitter and cold and strained between the two of them.

I hope you enjoyed this one shot, I'm sorta out of practice.


End file.
